redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dorothea Duckfontein Dillworthy
I am new to this...but I was wondering what exactly this is for? Dorothea Duckfontein Dillworthy 19:58, 11 June 2009 (UTC)Dorothea Duckfontein DillworthyDorothea Duckfontein Dillworthy 19:58, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Deanna Taggerung 20:07, 11 June 2009 (UTC) P.S - I'm new here too! This is where people leave you messages and stuff! More questions Hi! I'm Dorothea Duckfontein Dillworthy, you can call me Dotti for short. I have a couple questions... -What's my user page for? -How do you reply to discussions? -Who are the administrators? -Is anybody allowed to add things to the Redwall Wiki? Hey Hi welcome to redwall wiki! Well, the user page is for…well, the stuff about you. Like your personality and all that stuff. But if you don’t wanna put that stuff on there, you don’t have to. And if you wanna reply discussions, you have to go to the page (duh), go to the top of the page, where you see the “leave a message” thingy. You click on it and you type your reply there. After that, you have to click save page and then you’re done. And the admins are User:LordTBT, User:Cornflower, and User:Ember Nickel. But the most active one at the moment is lord tbt. And you’re supposed to add things and edit things on redwall wiki. Anyway, have fun here! Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 23:53, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Your userpage is to let others know more about you if you wish, you reply (or start) discussions by clicking the talk or discussion tab, and editing the page. Anyone and everyone is allowed to contribute here. I suggest reading a few pages and checking out the Manual to get a hang of how things work. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:29, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to the wiki, Dotti! Enjoy your time here! Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:58, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Welcome to Redwall Wiki!I am Bluestripe the Wild.I want to be your friend.If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page.Please read, rate, and comment on my fan fic and essay.I hope you enjoy it here!Bye!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 00:09, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi everybody! Thanks so much for the help! I'd love to be all of your friends. Have any of you heard of DAB? That's where I met LordTBT. Dotti AW! Yer makin me blush :D I've been drawing since last august. You should post up some of your pictures, I would love to see them :D Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 20:46, 16 June 2009 (UTC) How exactly do you do that? Sorry, I'm just new to this and trying to figure it all out. I'm honestly not very good... --Dorothea Duckfontein Dillworthy 18:01, 17 June 2009 (UTC)Dotti yo' s'up? im FM (Ferretmaiden) if ye got any questions feel free to ask me! if you want to learn more about drawing go to my userpage ^-^--Ferretmaiden 18:15, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Ferretmaiden! Good to meet you! Thanks for offering your help! I'll definitely need it. =D --Dorothea Duckfontein Dillworthy 18:47, 17 June 2009 (UTC)Dotti DABer! Hey Dotti! I didn't realize that you were a member of RW too! This is Thrush. :) You know, the one from the activity of the month? *huggleness* Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 15:10, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Dorothea Duckfontein Dillworthy! She was one of my favorite hares, as well as Mad Maudie. i 'ope ye 'ave a great time 'ere. a tip: when beasts talk to ye on ye talk page answer 'em back on their talk page. plus i totally agree to you 'bout the language thing! till later-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 17:07, February 11, 2010 (UTC)